


Pheonix Rising

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: Black Blood Brothers
Genre: F/M, Past Lives, order coffin company, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: A secret Bloodline rears it's head. A bloodline that can change from vampire to human? What does Casa have planned for the bearer of this bloodline?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black Blood Brothers or any of the characters save for the OC's.

      This story starts in the hold of a supply ship bound for the special zone. Hidden in a shipping pod huddles our main character. Her clothes tattered and ripped, her body bruised and battered. Her normally bright red hair dulled by dirt and grime. It hung over her face hiding her eyes. She was surrounded by a group of black bloods hoping to sneak into the special zone, through the cargo ship.

     "Why is she here?" A male black blood complained. "She's a human."

     "We all have our reasons for being here. Now shut up before we get caught." Their leader snapped. She looked up at him and nodded in thanks. Gabriel Santiago. He had found her in Hong Kong unconscious, surrounded by piles of ash from dead black bloods and took her with him. Upon regaining consciousnesses all he asked was whether or not himself and his group were in danger from her. Her answer... she didn't know. He didn't press her for further explanation and she didn't offer it. She had been surprised he even let her stay with them.

     A loud noise pulled her from her thoughts. Everyone in the pod grew quiet as the handle of the pod started to move. Where was the one they had sent out to keep watch? Why didn't he sound the alarm? When the door opened fully it revealed the black blood who had been on watch. Everyone let out a breath.

     "We're almost there. Be ready. As soon as we dock we need to move."

     "You heard the man. Make sure all of your belongings are ready to go or you will be leaving them behind." Gabriel called. The black bloods collected there were from all different countries. Some like Gabriel had been traveling across the world for months while others had been on this journey mere weeks. "Rhea." She looked up at Gabriel. " When we arrive you can stay with us or leave, it is up to you." She was human. She didn't have to wait for someone to invite her in. "If you do get in all I ask is that once you establish residency, don't forget about us." It could take months to go through the proper channels. No one here had anyone on the inside to invite them in. 

     "Thank you for everything, and I promise I won't forget about you all." Gabriel smiled and pulled her into a hug. Rhea panicked at first but then settled into the hug. 

     "Take care of yourself."

     " I will." Normally if anyone acted this friendly, Rhea would have been suspicious of ulterior motives but Gabriel...She had seen how welcoming he was to everyone. That was going to get him into trouble someday. She hoped not anytime in the near future. He had come to far for that to happen to him now. 

     The sound of Gunfire had both their heads swinging around. " Everyone move now!" Gabriel yelled. The black bloods all scrambled to their feet. Gabriel and several others grabbed the gins they had with them and prepared to return fire. "Damn OCC!" Gabriel yelled over the gunfire. Rhea could feel it building up as adrenaline flooded her body. It wasn't safe. She needed to do something or she could kill them all. She tried to take deep calming breaths, as she cowered in the back of the pod shaking. "Rhea get out of there!" Gabriel called. 

     "No."

     "Rhea it is not safe!" He tried moving towards her.

     "Leave without me."

     "Rhea..." Another step closer.

     "Now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Gabriel stepped back. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. " Come on move!" He yelled to the other black bloods. They ran off most likely heading towards the life boats. Still shaking Rhea climbed out of the pod cautiously and came face to face with a member of the suppression team.

     " After them Men! Don't let them get away!" Their leader yelled. He kept his gun trained on her. "Don't move."

     "You need to get that gun out of my face." Rhea growled. She could feel her anger rise.

     "Yeah like that will happen." The man sassed back, gun still trained on her. There was a noise. He turned to look. A little boy came out from behind one of the pods. Rhea took the opportunity while he was distracted, and leapt at him knocking him to the ground. Her hands, which were already growing hotter, burned through his clothes where she touched him. He screamed in pain when she burned through to his skin. She heard a gasp and turned to look at the young boy. He had a look of horror on his face.

      "Luca Run!" She screamed at him. The boy ran off. Rhea slowly got to her feet and ambled towards the surface. She doubled over in pain as she walked. Everything hurt. It burned. She screamed when the cold night air hit her. The suppression team members that were out on the surface of the ship turned to her.

     "Open fire!" As the bullets flew towards her, Rhea screamed once more as she exploded into flames. The flames spread out from her quickly engulfing the ship. There was a loud explosion as flammable materials on the ship caught fire. The black bloods who had gotten into the life boats watched as flaming soldiers were launched from the ship during the explosion, into the inky water below, along with an unconcious Rhea.

*                                                              *                                                          *                                                            *                                                          *                                                               *

    Rhea woke to voices. " It's not often a super hot naked chick washes up on shore."

     "so what are we going to do with her?" Rhea's eyes flew open. She looked around in front of her were two young men. One was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top, the other wearing a gray hoodie and khaki shorts. Rhea smirked.

     " Hey boys it's so cold. Perhaps you could help warm me up."

*                                                              *                                                          *                                                            *                                                          *                                                               *

    Rhea walked towards the bridge to the special zone. She had finally made it. She hugged herself to try and keep warm. the hoodie and jeans she stole helped but it was not enough. She needed more. She needed...She collapsed on the bridge. She needed.... Her eyes fluttered closed. 

*                                                              *                                                          *                                                            *                                                          *                                                               *

     Rhea slowly came to. "We probably should have taken her to a hospital."

     "Yeah right. They'll ask questions, and either take her away or kill her. Those were silver bullets. Which means she probably ran into the Suppression team." Rhea pretended to be asleep. There were two voices a man and a woman.

     "Why would they shoot her? She's human!"

      "I have no idea! Why are you asking me?!"

     "I know you're awake. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. " Rhea opened her eyes tentatively and immediately hissed as the bright lights hit her eyes.

     "Oh sorry." The lights went off. "Better?"

      "Much. Thank you." She looked around and found herself in what appeared to be a bedroom. 

     "So back to the matter at hand. Who are you and how did you end up at the receiving end of the Suppression teams weaponry?" Rhea locked eyes with him. 

     "That is none of your..." The door opened to reveal a little blonde haired boy. He was pouting.

     "Brother! You promised me you would tell me when she woke up!" The boy whined.

     "I'm sorry Kotaro. She just woke up." Rhea stared at the boy. So familiar, he gave her a sense of Deja vu.

     "Wow miss you look really familiar, have we met before?"

     "Kotaro..."

     "No I don't believe we have met, yet....I also feel the same. I'm Rhea." Kotaro's face broke into a wide grin.

     "Rhea do you want to see my bear?"

     "I would..."There was a shooting pain in her chest. She clutched at her chest. 

     "Are you okay?" the woman asked concerned. 

     "Yes..I'm..fine." She managed to breathe out. It had always been like this for as long as she could remember. Suddenly the man reached over. He pulled her hand away and ripped open her hoodie to reveal her bandaged chest.

     "Jiro!" The woman yelled in admonishment. He ignored her. There were gasps as the bandages around her wounds burned away to reveal smooth uninjured skin. 

     "What are you?"

     "I..." She looked between Kotaro, the woman, and Jiro. "I don't..."The door bell rang interrupting them.

     "I'll get it." The woman offered. She left the room, leaving Rhea with Jiro and Kotaro. 

    "So back to our..." Rhea's stomach growled. 

     "You must be hungry? Rhea looked down at her lap embarrassed. "I'll go make you something!" Kotaro said excitedly as he shot up and sped off.

     "Kotaro wait! you can't cook!" Jiro called worried. Rhea looked between Jiro and where Kotaro was moments before. Jiro also looked between her and the door. 

     "I promise I won't leave" Jiro cocked an eyebrow. "I'm still too weak. I couldn't leave even if i wanted to "

     "I couldn't agree more." Jiro's eyes and hers met. His eyes glowed blue. Rhea felt herself grow tired. Her eyes closed slowly until she was completely asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea gets to know the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> several flashbacks in this chapter. I will note when it is a flash back.

     Convened together in their meeting room was the leaders of the houses, Sei, Kain and Zelman as well as the humans Mitaki, Zhang Lei and Jinnai. "Jinnai why have you called this meeting?" Sei asked calmly.

     "I apologize for calling everyone here. However the Company has come across comething that is cause for concern. " Jinnai held a remote which he used to show images on a TV screen. "This is what is left of a cargo ship bound for the special Zone two nights ago." The image was of the charred remains of a cargo ship, that had washed ashore. " According to a surviving member of the suppression unit, a young woman started the fire."

     "And just why does this concern all of us?" Kain asked annoyed. He had been having problems lately with those in his house that he had left unresolved to come to this meeting. 

    "Because of the way the girl started the fire. According to the survivor the fire was not started by any conventional means, but rather it appeared to originate from the girl herself. Much like you Mr. Zelman." Everyone turned their attention to Zelman who shrugged.

    "I don't see how that is possible. I am the last of my bloodline. However this girl intrigues me."

     Sei's brows furrowed in worry. "It can't be."

     "Lord Dragon?" Kain asked drawing everyone's attention to Sei. 

     "There are stories of another bloodline. One as old as that of the Sage."

     "No Lord Dragon. That bloodline died out years ago."

     "Now do we know that for sure? The only one of us who ever met a member of that bloodline was the Lady Sage."

     "And the Lady Cassandra." Kain added. "I remember her talking about him to the Lady Sage." Zelman leaned in closer.

     "Interesting. Perhaps you two could share with the rest of the class." Even though he sounded snippy, he had a grin on his face.

     "I am sorry for our rudeness. We do not mean to leave everyone out of our conversation."

    "That is alright Lord Sei." Mitaki said. "Please explain."

    "We believe she may be of the Phoenix bloodline." Kain said to the group. "It is a bloodline thought lost before the Kuwloon Shock."

    "As you well may know us old bloods are capable of reincarnation. If the rumors are true this bloodline could sometimes resurface as human or vampire." 

    "But that is pure speculation Lord Dragon. No one has ever truly seen this for themselves." Kain interjected. 

    " So what you are saying is there might be a human woman out there with abilities similar to those of the old bloods?" Zhang Lei asked. Sei shook his head. 

     "I do not believe this to be so. Her only abilities should be those she has already demonstrated."

     "What you mean to say is you don't know." Zelman broke in. He got up from his seat and headed toward the door. "Do not worry yourselves over this girl."

     "Zelman What are you planning?" Kain asked, a warning tone to his voice.

     "I plan to find this girl same as the rest of you."

     "She is not some novelty for you to collect Zelman." Kain growled.

    "Do not assume my intentions Warlock."

     "She must not be allowed into the special zone. If she falls into the wrong hands...."

     "Look whose objectifying her now!" Zelman bit out. Sei looked taken aback. Zelman didn't wait for a response and left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

     "Jinnai have someone keep an eye on Zelman. I have a feeling he will lead us to the girl." Mitaki ordered.

      "Yes sir." Jinnai bowed. 

*                                                              *                                                          *                                                            *                                                          *                                                               *

FLASHBACK.....

     Alice Eve sat with her feet tucked under her watching the ocean. She was on a dock by a harbor. Sneaking up behind her was a young red haired man. "Don't even think about it." She warned not even looking behind her.

     "Aww Come on Alice. How is it you always catch me?"

     "It's because I have known you for so long. Your tricks don't work on me anymore." He stuck his tongue out childishly. "You should really act your age." He sat down next to her.

     "Look whose talking Lady Sage."

      "Anastacio, How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Alice pouted. 

     " At least a hundred Lady Sage." She hit his arm "ow."

     "Stop doing that. It's Alice." He chuckled.

      "Alright Alice." He emphasized her name with a teasing tone. 

     "Never mind. I think I prefer Lady Sage." Anastacio laughed. 

     " So whose this Jiro Mochizuki?" Alice looked at Anastacio in surprise. "Cassa doesn't like him and spent last night complaining about him."

     "He's none of your business."

     " Come on. A human catches the eye of my darling big sister ? He most definitely is my business."  

    "I am not your big sister."

    "Through blood no, but you are still like a sister to me Alice. You took care of me when no one else would."

     " I am not heartless. You were a defenseless child."

     "Hey!" Alice just rolled her eyes.

     "I couldn't just leave you out there all alone."

     "Everyone else did."

     "Well I'm not everyone else."

      "You're getting off topic." Alice pouted again. "So spill it. What makes this Jiro so special?" Anastacio listened as Alice excitedly talked about Jiro. She spoke of his heroics and how funny he was. He watched as her eyes lit up as she spoke, saw how happy this Jiro made her. No wonder Cassa didn't like him. Anastacio smiled, He liked this Jiro guy already.

*                                                              *                                                          *                                                            *                                                          *                                                               *

     Rhea shot up in the bed knocking heads with Kotaro. "Owie that hurt." Kotaro complained. As she looked at him she saw the woman from her dreams instead of Kotaro. She rubbed at her eyes. Kotaro was Kotaro once again. "Are you okay?"

     "Kotaro?" Jiro entered the room, a panicked look on his face. He found both his brother and Rhea rubbing their heads.

      "I'm fine brother. It was just an accident." Jiro let out a sigh of relief. "Good morning Rhea."

     "Good morning Mr. Mochizuki." Rhea said pleasantly oblivious to what she just said. Both Jiro and Kotaro looked at her in shock.

     "How do you know that name?"

      "What name?" Rhea tilted her head confused. 

     "Mochizuki." Kotaro supplied.

     "That oh....." Rhea thought back. Why had she said that? "Someone told me. I think? Some one I knew a long time ago"

      "This person knew brother?"

      "I think so. I....can't remember." Rhea's brow furrowed as she attempted to remember. 

     "That is enough." Jiro had a commanding tone. "Do not worry to much about remembering." Jiro said his tone becoming softer more comforting. "Are you hungry? Mimiko made some food before she left for work." Rhea nodded.

     "I'll get it brother!" Kotaro offered and ran off.

     "Mimiko. That was the woman who was with you before?"

     "Yes."

     "I will have to thank her later." Jiro nodded in agreement. 

     " Here you go Rhea." Kotaro said bringing a plate with him. He passed it to her. On it was an omelet and a spoon. "Mimiko didn't know what you liked."

     "This is fine. I...." She remembered a time where she had to scavenge for food sometimes eating literal garbage to survive. yes this was fine. "I'm not picky."

    "Mimi's a good cook so eat up." Kotaro beamed as she took a bite of the omelet. It was heavenly. She started shoveling it in her mouth/

    "Kotaro would you mind leaving us alone for a bit? There are somethings I would like to discuss with Rhea."

     "Sure thing brother." Kotaro took the now empty plate from Rhea. "Bye Rhea."

    "Bye?" Once Kotaro closed the door Jiro's demeanor changed. 

     "Who are you really and Why are you in the special zone?"

     "I told you who I am and my business is my own."

     "What do you want with Kotaro?"

     "Nothing."

     "What do you know of the Sage?"

     "Who?" Jiro met her eyes with his eye raid. 

     "Tell me!" When he tried to exert his will over her mind, she screamed and clutched her head. Jiro stopped what he was doing. Her head shot up. Her eyes looked as if they were burning. Jiro took a couple steps back only for Kotaro to come running into the room bucket in hand, which the contents of said bucket were thrown onto Rhea. Everyone stopped and blinked. Poor Rhea sat there sopping wet, but her eyes had returned to normal. 

     "Kotaro? How did you know to do that?"

     "I don't know brother. It just felt like the right thing to do."

*                                                              *                                                          *                                                            *                                                          *                                                               *

FLASHBACK.....

     Anastacio age 12 is dressed in rags. He is currently on the ground being beaten by older boys. Even though he was much stronger than them he couldn't fight back out of fear of awakening it. He lay in the dirt as they kicked and hit him, all the while praying it stay dormant. His wounds would heal their burns wouldn't.

     "Hey what do you think you boys are doing?" It was a woman's voice. Anastacio tried to look up and see her but the older boys blocked his view. 

     "Bugger off Lady!" One of the boys yelled.

     "Yeah it's none of your business." Anastacio closed his eyes in anticipation of further beating. But the beating never came. Instead he heard loud thwacks, the sound of running feet and crying children.

    "And I never want to see your ugly mugs again!" She called after them. "Honestly what terrible children" Anastacio opened his eyes to find her close to his face. She was beautiful, with hair like sunshine, dazzling blue eyes. "Hey there are you okay?" Anastacio revealed his fangs in warning." Don't you know it is rude to threaten people?"

     "Y...You're not afraid?"

     "Of course not." she showed her own fangs. "It's still rude though." Anastacio doubled over in pain as heat flared inside of him causing him to cry out. "Oh my goodness are you okay?"

     " Run...get...away." he bit out. She had just saved him from those bullies and he was going to repay her by burning her to a crisp. He curled in on himself. 

     "You're on fire!" He heard her footsteps moving away. Good. Smart Lady. He hears a clank and running water. Then the footsteps came back. What was she doing? The water dumped on him answered that question. He sat up and their eyes met. Both blinked at each other. 

     "What the hell were you thinking?"

      "I'm sorry about that. It just felt like the right thing to do."

     "I could have burned you! Stupid nice lady." Anastacio muttered the last part. He shook his mangy red hair sending water everywhere. She laughed and Anastacio stopped to stare at her. Even her laughter was beautiful. His stomach growled. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

      You must be hungry. Why don't you come with me and get something to eat." She held her hand out to him. He reached tentatively towards it. When she had his hand in hers she shook it. "I'm Alice, Alice Eve. And whom do i have the pleasure of dining with this day?" She said in a prim tone which made Anastacio laugh. 

     "Anastacio Kokinos."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to tell and i have no idea how to convey this. The reason the eye raid caused a reaction this chapter versus last is kind of hopefully going to be explained in a future chapter? lets just say last chapter she it wasn't perceived as an attack as she really needed sleep at the time where this chapter it was perceived as an attack on her mind. so sorry this is bad. hopefully it will get better as i continue to write. I have a hard time transitioning from ideas. 
> 
> Also I had a pic to share but i do not know how to upload it. It has been a while since i linked a pic with a fan fic. If you know how feel free to comment on how to do it. i will still try to figure out how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood moon brings more memories to the surface.

     Mimiko arrived home in a flurry. She was talking without stopping, as she took off her shoes and jacket. Rhea, Kotaro and Jiro just watched and listen as she spoke at high speeds, recapping her day. "And now everyone at the Company is on alert for this dangerous fire starter." 

     "She's right there Mimi." Kotaro pointed at Rhea. 

     "Kotaro it's not nice to accuse people of things."

     "Ma'am the person who burned the Cargo ship...it was me."Rhea admitted solemnly.

      "What? Jiro you're just letting her sit next to Kotaro?!" That man was overprotective of his little brother yet was letting a dangerous criminal sit right next to him!

     "She poses no threat to us."Jiro said calmly. After the whole water debacle, she and Jiro had, had a long talk. It was surprising how much one is willing to tell you when you speak civilly with them. The lack of control was concerning, but not reason enough to put her out. "And Kotaro loves her." Jiro smiled as Kotaro was in deep conversation with Rhea about his stuffed bear. When Jiro smiled Mimiko calmed down herself. If Jiro was able to relax around the woman, so could she. 

     "So what did she tell you?"

     "Well as we already know her name is Rhea, but it's just Rhea. She can't remember having a surname. She is twenty-two, from Italy. She had been living on the streets of Rome for as long as she can remember, which for her may only go back to age 12. Before that she says she can't remember anything."

     "How awful." Mimiko looked at the young woman who was smiling and laughing with Kotaro. "Wait you said she is from Rome. Then how...?"

      "She traveled by foot most of the way. She took a boat in Hong Kong with a group of black bloods."

     "All that way, just to come to the special zone?"

    "Yes miss. I needed to come here." Rhea said breaking into the conversation. 

     "Why?"

     "I guess, I came here for answers...."Rhea's brow furrowed. "No that's not it. It was a need. I needed to come here." Jiro and Mimiko looked at her waiting for her to continue. Rhea perked up and looked out the window. "A blood moon?"

     "Oh yeah. I forgot there was an eclipse tonight."

     "Wow!" Kotaro ran to the window. "That is so Pretty! Don't you think so brother?"

     "Yes it is very pretty Kotaro."

     "I feel like it reminds me of someone." Kotaro mumbled lost in thought. 

     "Me too."

*                                                       *                                                              *                                                            *                                                          *                                                           *

_Flashback_

     "Lady Sage!" Little Anastacio called back to her as he ran up a hill. It was night. He now wore formal boys clothes, no longer clothed in his old rags. "We are going to miss it!"

     "It will still be there." Alice chided. She continued her climb up the hill after the young boy. 

      "Lady Sage!" She was met at the top of the hill with a powerful hug that threatened to send her back down the hill. "Thank you so much!"

       "It is a celestial event Anastacio. It is not of my doing." She laughed. 

      "But it is....without you...."Anastacio's face fell.

      "Let's not think about that now. Let's just enjoy this."

*                                                  *                                                                        *                                                                            *                                                                            *

     "Rhea are you okay?" Kotaro looked up at her worried. At some point, he had climbed into her lap to get a better view of the eclipse. Rhea lifted her hand to her check and felt wetness there. She had been crying.

      "Yes Kotaro. I am fine."

      "That's good I was worried." Rhea smiled down to the young boy who returned his own beaming smile. 

       "Miss Katsuragi may I ask a favor?"

      "Sure." Mimiko smiled. Rhea looked at her. Such a beautiful smile. Rhea shook herself out of her thoughts. She was so easily distracted. 

      "Would it be alright for me to stay one more night?" I Promise I will be gone by morning." Rhea remembered it was polite to bow your head, at least that was what one of the black bloods she traveled with had told her. Mimiko and Jiro looked at each other. It was as if they were having an unspoken conversation. Jiro nodded to Mimiko. 

     "You can stay as long as you need. "Mimiko gave her that smile again.

     "I....I don't want to be a burden."

     "You won't be. You can have the first room upstairs. Jiro barely uses it anyways."

      "I have told you Mimiko, Vampires are awake at night and you rarely allow me to sleep during the day." Jiro protested. 

       "I can't pay you.... at least not at the moment."

      "That's fine. I wouldn't expect you to have anything to give me right now." Mimiko pointed her finger at Rhea in an accusing manor. "Especially since you're a criminal." Rhea hung her head. " Don't worry it'll blow over soon enough." Mimiko smiled.

     "You think so."

      "Sure. I mean he's the Silver Blade. That caused a big stir for what... a couple of weeks maybe. Now no one even cares."

     "Hey!"

     " What I mean to say is be patient, you'll be on your feet soon enough."

      "Thank you." Rhea yawned.

      "Kotaro let's go."

      "What why?" Kotaro whined from Rhea's lap.

      "Rhea is human. She is tired and she needs sleep." Kotaro looked to Rhea who gave him a sleepy smile. 

      "Okay brother." Kotaro climbed off her lap. Rhea stood and made to follow him and Mimiko upstairs. When she made it to the room she thanked Mimiko several times before entering the room. As soon as she made it to the bed, she collapsed onto it and curled up into a ball. 

*                                                                 *                                                                                  *                                                                                    *                                                                    *

     Sayuka stood patiently, folder in hand, while she waited for Zelman to finish his meal. She ground her teeth in jealousy. That woman was beautiful. Zelman broke apart from the woman's neck where he had been feeding. "Sayuka?"

     "Yes Lord Zelman?"

     "Stop it." He stood and moved towards her.

     "Stop what?"

     "Being envious of those women." Zelman got up close to her face. Sayuka blushed and turned her head. "I do not care for those I feed on. They are merely food. You however...." He pulled back from her. " You I respect. That's why I will never feed from you." He walked to his couch and sat down. He lounged with his arms stretched out across the back of the couch and his legs crossed. "So what information have you brought me Sayuka?" Sayuka opened the folder to review the information she had gathered. She pulled a picture out of the folder and put it on the table in front of Zelman.

     "I was able to enhance the image."Zelman reached forward to pick up the picture. "She fell into the water during the explosion." Sayuka had been able to focus in on the girl. Even with his better vision, he still had difficulty making out her features save for the striking red hair. "I'm sorry i couldn't make it any clearer."

     "That's fine Sayuka." He leaned back in his seat. "What else do you have for me?" She pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the table. "The suppression team interrogated two witnesses who said a naked woman washed up on shore. She was able to overcome them and relieve them of of their clothing. These articles of clothing include one hoodie and one pair of jeans."

      "That's it?"

     "Yes sir. She even returned the wallet to the man whose jeans she stole." Zelman chuckled. "After that the suppression team lost her trail."

     "But you didn't." That wasn't a question. Sayuka smirked.

     "No sir. She was able to make it into the special zone. According to a coven member who was able to spot her, she was picked up by a compromiser and a black blood. 

     "Let me guess. The Silver Blade."

     "Astute as ever Lord Zelman." Zelman smiled. They had her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my writing. I know it is bad. I just kinda wanted to get my idea out. feel free to review. While i can't draw i am trying to create visuals of the OC's via doll maker and might post one per chapter.


End file.
